Ducking or Quacking?
by jakobkevin
Summary: Duck was a boy, 11, dumber then a bag of hammers, previously passed on, but he was back!, But wasn't the innocent boy he used to be, knowing was what about to happen that day he knew he needed to do something. (Almost over! I'll try to update soon.)
1. Quacking

Duck was a happy kid, he found out someone had been stealing supplies and decided he wanted to help! Lee seemed reluctant but he agreed, and Duck found out where the stuff went! But then, the bandits and the walkers came, bandits were getting eaten, distracting most of them with the screaming and gunfire. Lee was shooting at bandits and walkers, so he and his mom could make it across, they started running, a walker tackled them down. Katjaa got up and tried to help Duck up, the walker bit down on his ankle he screamed out his mom accidentally let go of him he fell, the walker climbed on top of him, starting to rip him apart he screamed for help "MOMMY! MOMMY, MOMMY, HELP IT HURTS!" Duck screeched his vision started to get faded, but he was still in so much pain and was still in pain. He could hear his mom yell "DUCKY NO!" He also heard his dad, Kenny yell "DUCKKKKKKK!" His father seemed to be completed grief-ridden, even while he was in so much pain, he just hoped his parents would still be happy without him. He saw Lily look over over him, staring sadly at him, he saw the end of the barrel, he knew what was about to happen, and the only thing he had enough energy to say was "_Quack."-_**BANG!- **_And after that, the boy, Kenny Junior, the boy who always quacked, the boy who was dumber then a bag of hammers was no more. and the last words he heard was,_ **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**


	2. How Did Yesterday Go?

**Worker72- I know, Duck's my favorite character from Season 1, I could just imagine Omid's reaction seeing 2 kids. I look forward to writing that :P**

**Now Chapter 2, BEGIN!**

**DUCK'S**** POV**

Duck woke up looking down at his stomach immediately "Holy... Sh- Crap!" Duck remembered knowing he wasn't supposed to swear, "I'm alive... I- I- what do I tell everyone... I need to convince Lily and everyone else we need to leave today..." Duck got off his bed and exited his families room in his motel, "Mom, Dad! We need to leave today! We need to find a way to convince Lily! Please, please, please!" The little kid begged his parents, "Ducky, you don't have to rush, i'm sure Lily will decide it's time to leave." Katjaa tried to calm her son down. "Duck, it's impossible to convince that woman to change her mind on anything, Jesus, she just needs to realize that we don't have a good setup anymore." Kenny ranted, Duck realized this was a start of a long rant so he just walked away. Duck saw his friend Clementine drawing with chalk, Duck walked over and started talking to her "Hi Clementine!" Duck greeted her in his happy voice "Hi Duck! Want to draw with me?" Clementine asked her friend. "No thanks Clem, but I need your help!" Duck told her "With what?" Clem asked her friend once again "I need you to help me convince Lily to leave the Motor Inn, you're really good with your puppy eyes, so can you please help me?" Duck pleaded with his friend "But why do we need to leave now?" Clementine asked, "Well, I saw the future! and if we don't leave today, I'll die!" Duck told her friend in his most serious tone possible "Seriously Duck?" Clementine said. "Hmm... How can I prove it." Duck wondered "Oh I got it! Lee is going to tell you and my mom and dad that he killed someone. He'll tell you first." Duck predicted "Suuuure Duck." She said sarcastically, just then Lee heads for Clementine and asks Duck to leave, he complies overhearing the start of the conversation between the two, but didn't listen really, a minute later Duck heard Clementine say "Hey! Duck you were right! You really do have superpowers!" Clem said amazed that her friend had superpowers. "Told you Clem, so will you help me?" Duck asked again hopeful. "Okay, I believe you, let's do it!" Clementine said determined to save her friend from a terrible fate they ran over to Lily's room while Lee and Kenny were talking. "Clementine wait here make sure Lee doesn't come in here try to get his attention, tell him to clean up the broken glass. I'm going over to see if Ben stole the supplies." Duck told Clementine "Wait what?" Clementine asked Duck as he ran off. He stared at Ben, "Did you do it Ben?" Duck asked the older boy "Did I what?" Ben asked nervously "I know what you did, I know you stole those supplies from Lily's stash." Duck said, sounding angry. "Go get Lily and show her where the supplies are, after Lily and Lee are done talking, tell her Duck overheard and told you and you found some clues to where the stuff is. She'll get the group to meet in the RV, they'll be distracted and i'm going to sneak into Lily's room and pack the supplies in and Clem is going to pack the weapons from everyone's room and then the bandits will attack and we'll leave safe and sound." Ben tried to interrupt him several times during the conversation, he replied "Okay, it was me and i'll do what you say, but can I explain myself first?" He asked "Go one Ben." Duck told him "Okay, some bandits found me and said they had my friend and would kill him, then attack our group if I didn't give them medicine, so I knew I had to try and protect the group and was to scared to tell anyone." Ben confessed "Okay, I need you to be my lookout. while I sneak in and get the weapons and put them in the RV, Lee is already distracted, I'll get Clementine to distract my parents." Duck told him "Alright... I'll see if Carley can cover for me." Ben told him. Duck hurried to Clementine and Ben hurried to Carley.

**BEN'S POV**

"Uh, hey Carley." Ben asked nervously. "Oh hey Ben." Carley replied to him "I need you to cover my shift.. If you can, Duck needs me for something" Ben said, trying to make it sounds less like a plea "Oh sure, but you owe me later." She smirked as she walked off "Thanks Carley!" Ben thanked quickly "You're welcome Ben!"

**LEE'S POV**

"Hey Clem, you mind moving a bit? I need to talk with Lily." Lee asked Clem gently "Uh I was playing with Duck a bit ago and I almost cut my finger on glass, can you clean it up please?" Clementine gave her best puppy eyes to Lee "Alright Sweet pea, i'll clean it up for you and Duck." He replied "Thanks Lee!" She gave him a happy smile

**CLEMENTINE'S POV**

"Hey Clementine!" Her focus snapped away from Ben and Carley talking "Yeah Duck?" Clem asked her friend "I need you to distract my parents please." Duck told her "Alright, i'm going over now!" Clementine waved to Duck as she ran to Duck's parents. "Hey Kenny! Can I hear all the reasons we should leave the Motor Inn, I'd like to know what you think." Clem asked innocently, knowing this would start a whole thing, so she tuned Kenny out as he ranted to her and Kat.

**DUCK'S POV**

Ben came down and looked at Duck "Let's do it." Ben told the 11 year old. "Alrighty then!" the first room Duck went in was his he grabbed his mom's gun and any saved rations from his house and put them in the RV. He then went into Lee and Clementine's room and grabbed Lee's axe, he also looked for spare rations but found none, he exited and ran into the RV quickly throwing the axe under the table. "Ben, do you have anything in your room?" Duck asked. "Nope." A short reply from Ben was said. "Okay." Duck ran into Carley's room and found nothing to take, "Ben we have to wait for Lee to talk now." Duck told Ben. "Okay." Ben said quietly. Lee finished cleaning up the glass and went into Lily's room and started his conversation. Duck went over to Clem and said "I need to talk to you Clementine." Clem looked to him with relief "Okay." they walked away from Kenny and Katjaa "I need you to tell Lee that Carley needs to talk with him, then you ask if my parents want to play eye spy, they say yes hopefully, and Ben will show Lily where the stuff is while I put the supplies in the RV." Clem nodded and walked over to where Lee and Lily were talking he came out and Clementine said Carley had to talk with him Lee and Carley were now distracted, Clem went over to Duck's parents and used her puppy dog eyes to play eye spy with Ken and Kat. "Ben go over and make it look like you're finding clues then go get Lily and get the supplies try to take some time showing her." Duck demanded "Alright Duck." Ben went and looked like he was finding clues finally he went into Lily's room and soon after they exited. Everyone was now distracted he went into Lily's room and took the first supply box out and put it in the RV and he went back in quickly and looked around for the secret stash he heard about last life, he finally found it and ran out and put the final box in just as he heard Lily yell **"EVERYONE INTO THE RV NOW!" **in a very angry voice. Duck and Clementine rushed in first and blocked the view from the supplies and weapons. "Someone has been stealing our supplies and I have some suspicions it was **YOU!**" she pointed her finger at Carley, "Lily please stop yelling." Clementine used her signature puppy eyes. "Yeah Lily please stop yelling..." Duck chimed in, "Not now you two." Lily said unaffected by Clem's puppy eyes a few minutes of them arguing Ben finally screamed "IT WAS ME!" Shit. Was all Duck thought **"WHAT?!" **Lily screamed **"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"** Lily was like a banshee "They said they would kill our group! And they said they had my friend! I already gave them supplies when I noticed they were lying I couldn't say anything to you or anyone else!" Ben explained himself. "I say we put it next to a vote." Duck said to Lily "I agree, we should keep him with us he did something that could risk so much, to try and protect us, in my opinion he stays." Kenny submitted his answer "I agree with Ken here, he was just trying to protect us, he thought that was the best way." Kat agreed with her husband "Ben's a good guy, he just screws up a lot we don't need to kick him out" Carley defended him. **"LEE?!" **Lily screamed. "Jesus, Ben... I don't know... Yeah he should stay, he tried his best." Lee decided "I already know your answer Clementine." Lily said. "I guess you're staying then.." Lily said in a slight growl. But suddenly. "YOU DON'T FUCKIN' STEAL FROM US!" could be heard from outside, and everyone had one thought, bandits. Kenny rushed in the driver's seat and everyone else sat down in their respective seats. "HURRY THE FUCK UP KENNY!" Lily screamed "I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Kenny yelled back at the woman. The car started and they drove off. Duck thought to himself _"I did it, I saved god knows how many people died.."_


	3. Gun Lessons!

**Worker72- I'm going to be honest, I don't really know what you're talking about ;w; But I like that i'm getting reviews so fast, I only got my first review on chapter 4 for my first story, so thanks for reviewing, knowing someone likes this story makes me motivated!**

_**?'s POV (Flashback)**_

_The girl with long black hair was being dragged to the back of the forest by the bandits that she stayed with, "MOMMY! HELP!" The girl screamed for her mom's help "SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH, GIRL!" The bandit dragging her screamed at her, they kept dragging her they started tying her around a tree, before she could even think about what she was doing she lifted her foot and kicked the man in the balls. She ran to the part of the woods she couldn't be seen in and kept running. "GET BACK HERE GIRLY!" One of the bandits screamed at her, she didn't respond and kept running hoping they wouldn't find her. "I gotta keep keep going..." She thought for hours as she ran and the girl didn't stop until days later._

**DUCK'S POV**

It'd been a couple hours since they started driving. The tension was high, Lily grumbling at Ben something along the lines of "I fucking hate you." or "You're a stupid fucking idiot." Duck and Clem talked trying to ignore the muttering from Lily "So, we all made it out safe, that's good." Clementine said to her friend. Just then they could feel some bumps under the wheels "Fuck!" Kenny muttered. "Alright everyone, let's see what the hell we hit." Everyone in the RV exited, Duck saw some rustling in the bushes, he heard some hostile mumbles from Lily directed to Ben, Ben seemed nervous to all hell and Duck was walking away from the RV a bit. "Hello, who's there? Are you friendly." Duck called out to the bushes, a girl who seemed younger then him and Clementine ran into him "Woah!" They both fell to the ground, the girl was huffing and puffing, seemingly scared "Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you, want to come meet my group, you could come with us!" Duck told the girl "Okay..." The girl accepted Duck's offer, "My names Duck!" Duck greeted. "My names Danielle, you can call me Danielle though." The girl, known as Danielle gave Duck her name "Ducky! Thank god you're okay!" His mom said to him. "Oh, is this a friend you made Duck. What's your name sweetie?" Katjaa asked the little girl. "Danielle." The girl said shyly "Aw, that's a sweet name, would you like to come with us." Katjaa asked gently. "Y- yes please!" Danielle replied immediately "Bandits have been on my tail for days on end, so yeah I want to come!" Just then, Kenny came out from the front of the RV. 'Wait, who is this?" Kenny asked, Katjaa replied "This is Danielle, Ducky found her and she wants to come with us." Kenny looked at the girl for a minute "Alright, she's just a little girl we can't just leave her on the side of the road. Welcome aboard Danielle."

_**(Okay since Lily isn't going to run away with the RV since Ben admitted it, She never shot Carley, the group voted for Ben to stay, and Duck isn't bitten so no one died, so time skip to train scene where Lee teaches Clem how to shoot + Duck and Kenny. And Clem and Dani get haircuts)**_

**A Few Hours Later**

**CLEM'S POV**

"I did it!" Clem said with their new found plan, haircut, and gun training. "Yeah, good job Clementine. Duck, I'm going to tell Kenny to teach you to shoot. You need to learn." Lee told the 11 year old boy.

**LEE'S POV**

Lee exited the "room" and went into the control room. "Hey Ken, I just got Clementine a haircut and some gun training. I think it'd be best if you taught Duck." Lee told his buddy, "Nah, I can protect him, he don't need any lessons." Kenny assured Lee. "Ken." Lee began before Duck walked in. "Dad, I know you just want to protect me, but I need to learn this stuff! Did you see what happened at the Motor Inn? That could happen again and I could die! So we should do this, please dad!" Duck tried to convince his dad "Duck, no and that's my final answer." Kenny said his mind being set and stone "Come on Lee." Duck told the older man they exited and went back to the box car "Okay, so you want to teach me? Come on please!" Duck begged the older man "I need to learn, we can just pretend Dani is learning and then we can teach her and then it's going to be fine!" Duck told him "Fine." Was Lee's response Duck thought_ "Lee is totally awesome." _Lee started explaining "Duck this is a weapon, not a toy, it's a weapon that could seriously hurt someone, you need to know what to do in situations like these, if you do need to protect yourself, so be careful."

**DUCK'S POV**

"Okay Lee." Duck said patiently, Duck aimed a bottle as Lee covered his ears. "Okay, before you shoot, breathe in, and just squeeze the trigger, don't worry, and to get better aim, close one of your eyes." Duck nodded 'Aim ri-" **-BANG!- **Lee heard some glass break. "Jesus Duck, good job." Duck handed Lee the gun back after flicking the safety on "Hey Dani, you want a haircut?" Lee asked snipping his scissors "Hmm, sure! I like Clem's so give me one like that!" Danielle said happily "Alright." Lee started cutting hair "I really like your group they're waaay nicer than the bandits me and mommy stayed with." Danielle said trying to make some small talk "Well that's good..." Lee remembered this little girl in the photo, from the camp. He knew what happened to her. "And done, now how about some gun lessons?" Danielle nodded and did a lot of the same things Duck did but messed up a bunch of times finally she did it. "Yay! I did it!" Danielle said amazingly happy. Everyone sat down relaxing then -**RRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!- **The train halted, "GOD DAMN IT!" Kenny screamed.


	4. Face Chewed Off!

**JQsMa- Thanks.**

**Worker72- I want to tell you if you're right or wrong, but I can't since I don't want to spoil it for you**

**OKAY! JM and W72, you have a choice one of two people will die this chapter, your review will determine the characters fate in the next chapter, so say remember to say your vote, because if one of you doesn't vote by the time the next chapter comes out i'll be choosing the person one of you votes, or if none of you vote, then the POV character dies, but it doesn't reset, BTW, this will be one of the characters we've already seen POV's for before except for Duck, So Clementine, Danielle, Lee, or Ben will die if both of you don't choose one**

**DANI'S POV**

Kenny was starting to scare Danielle a bit, his sudden outburst to the train breaking done "If you keep screaming like that you're going to get your face chewed off!" A man on top of the bridge yells from above "Are you guys going to be trouble because we could've just kept walking!" A woman yelled beside the man, "Lee, you should go check it out, if things get deadly, we'll make sure they don't get a way." Kenny reassured Lee "Alright, i'll head up Lee responded to Kenny "I'm coming with you." Duck stated, "Duck, you should stay here." Kenny told his son, "It isn't up for debate dad." Duck made a small glare at his dad, "Then me and Dani are coming with as well!" Clementine told Lee excitedly. "Thanks Duck." Lee grumbled

**DUCK'S POV**

"You guys better not be murderers are thieves!" Lee yelled up the ladder the 3 children following him "Hey man, your train is pretty cool, is everyone else like the train down there?" The man asked "Well Lily was the leader of our old group, we just lost it to bandits, Ben is pretty nervous because it's kind of his fault, and we just found out the bandits might still be on our tail with the new little girl in our group." Lee explained "Damn, that must be hard." Christa said The 3 kids came up one after another the mans face getting excited "Holy shit! You have **THREE** kids! Hey you three, my names Omid." The man known as Omid introduced himself to the three kids "Nice to meet you Omid." Duck said to him "So what's up with your train?" Omid asked "You're standing in front of it." Dani said jokingly "Well I'm Christa." The woman known as Christa said "Well you two can go down and meet the group and I'll try to handle it." Lee told the two, the five people climb down. "I'm going to check that shack out." Lee told the group "Yell if you need help." Carley told him, "Alright." Clementine and Duck rushed after him "We're coming!" Duck yelled, "I don't know you two, you're both pretty little and it could be dangerous." Lee told them "Pleeeeaseeee Lee!" Clementine said "Okay... I guess you can." Clementine and Duck cheered as they went for the cabin, "Looks locked." Lee said. "Put me on your shoulders maybe I can unlock the door or something." Clementine told her caretaker. A few seconds after that they hear an unlocking noise at the door "I think I did it!" Clementine cheered happily "Nice Clem!" Duck clapped his hands. They enter the cabin, Duck looked around. "I can't see anything." The young boy moaned. "I'll find a way to get some light." Lee eventually ended up using his Monkey Wrench **(I'll fix that if i'm wrong.) **"Boost me up and let me at them keys so we can get our train ready!" Duck happily, Lee agreed and helped him in, they heard groans from behind Lee seeing a walker come for Lee and Clementine, Lee rushed for his Monkey Wrench and would've killed the thing faster but his gun slid underneath the cage where Duck was, Lee killed the thing and saw Duck's eyes widen, he picked up the gun and focused on the walkers head that were in the cage with him "Shit!" Duck muttered and squeezed the trigger, **-BANG!- **he got ready to fire another shot at the other approaching walker but his gun clicked. He rushed for the keys and slid them under the door Clem unlocked the door and opened it and Lee rushed and kill the walker with the wrench. Kenny ran in and busted the door open Duck was holding the gun and Kenny's face reddened instantly.

**KEN'S POV**

**"YOU FUCKING TAUGHT HIM BEHIND MY GOD DAMN BACK!?" **Kenny screamed and rushed for Lee, luckily Lee rushed out of the way "Dad what the fuck are you doing!?" Kenny seized his attack immediately "You heard me." Duck said with a cold glare as he left with Clementine.

**LEE'S POV**

Lee picked up the blowtorch and left for the bridge, Duck following him, Duck searched the truck and took out some duck tape "Hey I found some me tape." Duck said. and walked towards Lee and Omid who noticed the blowtorch had a cut "Will this cut it?" as he showed Lee the duck tape "Probably." Lee said as he used it and started cutting the tank off. "Hanging on by a thread.." Lee thought out loud before he heard Carley scream "WALKERS!" Lee quickly handed Omid the blowtorch "Dude if you can't cut that thread off I for sure can't." Omid was a lot smaller then Lee "I know, that's why i'm going to dangle you over the edge and you're going to cut." Lee said "Oh the hell you will!" Flash forward a few seconds later Omid was dangling from the edge as Duck climbed down to jump into the boxcar which he did quickly. they cut the last bit off it knocking down their escape "Fuck!" Omid said "We have to jump." Lee said "What?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Omid questioned "Maybe." Lee said as he jumped off, Omid following afterwards they both managed to land safely on the train they jumped off it and Carley jumped out to help Lee, Omid jumped almost got into the boxcar with Christa's help, Katjaa was reaching her hand out and she almost fell, she was then hanging by a thread, Carley was falling behind, the walkers behind her, she was shooting but then she dropped his pistol. "Fuck! Lee I need help!" Carley screamed "PLEASE DON'T LET ME FALL, LEE DO SOMETHING!" Kat screamed, the couple Omid and Christa watched helplessly, any more to pull Katjaa back would cause here to fall Lee looked at the two woman and knew he could only save one of them.

**SAVE CARLEY****SAVE KATJAA**

**And now THE VOTES BEGIIIIIN!**


	5. Life or Death

**LEE'S POV**

Lee looked back and forth for a second and tackled Katjaa into the train. Just then Carley's hair was pulled and the reporter started to get her guts ripped out as she was feasted on by walkers, "CARLEY!" Lee screamed "Lee... I'm so sorry... I can't imagine what it must be like for you right now..." Katjaa told said to Lee solemnly, Lee wasn't up for a pity party and left the box car. He leaned on the railing, "Lee... are you okay?" Duck asked innocently. "Carley's dead, I saved your mom... She seems guilty, you should go see her or something." Lee said, just wanting Duck to leave him alone "Fuck..." he looked at his leather jacket, He missed her already, he wished he could of saved her, he sacrificed Doug for her, but he couldn't let a mother die, he was hoping he had enough time to save her, deep down he knew that Carley was going to die, she was falling behind, dropped her gun, she just wasn't getting out of it, he tried to tell himself not noticing he was tearing up them splashing onto his jacket, "Lee, where's Carley? I'm looking for her!" Clementine asked him "Didn't make it on the train in time..." Lee said sadly, Clementine ran and hugged him "I'm sorry..." Clementine said, "Hey, it's not your fault sweet pea..." Lee told her gently "I liked Carley she was nice..." Clementine said wishing she was alive "I liked her too." Lee said wishing the same thing

**DUCK'S POV**

He saw his mom looking at the door Carley didn't make it to. "Mom are you okay?" Duck asked "It's my fault Carley died... If I just stayed on balance, Lee wouldn't have to save me and would've saved Carley." Katjaa said, not looking at her son "Mom, It's not, you were just trying to help Lee and Carley... Don't be mad at yourself..." Duck told her "Ducky, you know it's true, I just want to get to Savannah get a boat and leave it all behind..." Katjaa said sadly "Okay mom... I hope you feel better soon..." Duck walked away to the front of the train, he saw Clementine finish a drawing "Hey Clementine can I see?" He asked trying to look happy "I made a picture of our whole group..." Clementine showed the picture showing the picture of the whole group "You even drew the people who are gone..." It showed Doug, Carley, Larry, and Mark with the rest of the living group "And I also drew a picture of your family." Clem shows him the picture of him, Kat, and Ken, "I like them Clem." The four people in the front of the train heard the radio come to life and a man starts talking "Hey Clementine, I can't wait for you to get to Savannah, and make sure to come find me, even if Lee wants you to or not." The radio cuts out Duck turns to Clementine with wide eyes and his mouth gaping "What the fuck..?" He questioned Clementine looked nervous "Clem... Who is that?" Lee asked her

* * *

**CLEM'S POV (A Couple Hours Later)**

"Can't I just hold it?" Clem asked her guardian who was holding onto her Walkie Talkie "No, and you know why." Lee told her sternly "He has my parents! He just wants to help us!" Clementine told him "Have you ever heard their voices with him?" Duck questioned "Well... He says they can't talk..." Clementine said "He's lying Clementine... Wouldn't you think your parents would want to talk with you after 3 months?" Duck asked her "I guess... He probably is lying." Clementine admitted "Thank you." Then the bell towers bell started ringing, "What the fuck?!" Omid they saw walkers coming and Lee yelled "RUN!" They started running up while they were running Kenny was grabbed by a walker making him fall he gripped a sign trying to pull himself away "DAD!" Duck went for his dad's gun but someone beat him to it and they heard a **-BANG-** and Katjaa was holding the gun and was shaking Kenny got up, while that was happening Clementine didn't realize she was being surrounded by walkers Duck turned around "NO!" He ran pushed through the walkers and grabbed Clementine's hand and then ran through a clearing they ran through the gate to a house.

**LEE'S POV**

"Okay, I think we're safe..." Lee said "Let's try to get this door open" Kenny told the group. After a bit they found out how to get the door open, they got the doggy door unlocked. Duck took his dad's gun without asking and climbed in there with Clementine "What the hell?!" Kenny said.

**DUCK'S POV**

"Let's surprise them!" Duck said to Clementine "Okay." Clem replied with, they unlocked the door and yelled in sync "Ta-da!" Lee and Clementine gave them small glares, they received a glare from Duck he gave Kenny his gun back and went inside "Me, Clem and Dani will go check the attic if there is one!" Duck exclaimed as they ran upstairs. They pulled the ladder for the attic down and climbed up. They saw a skinny boy that looked similar with Duck with a box of food. "A- are my parents back yet..?" The boy asked "Uhm no... Sorry, but we have a group if you want to meet them." Duck told the boy "I guess so... My names Fivel by the way..." The boy, Fivel told them. "My names Duck, this girl with the hat is Clementine and the other girl with a twin haircut is Danielle." Duck told the older lookalike "Oh, hi Clementine and Danielle..." Fivel greeted "Let's go surprise our group!" Dani said happily, they dragged Fivel down the attic "Woah!" Fivel exclaimed. They ran downstairs and saw Kenny coming up. "Who is that?" Kenny asked his son. "My names Fivel sir... This is my house... are you staying for a while?" Fivel asked the older man. "Yeah if that's fine with you..." Kenny told the second oldest child. "Okay then, can I come along with your group..?" Fivel questioned "Alright." Kenny said. "Yay! Welcome to the group Fivel!" Duck said to Fivel!

**Author's Notes**

**Hi everyone, out of the three kids would you like to see a ship for one of the kids, Also Cluck won't happen most likely maybe Duck x Dani, but tell me who you want the kids to end up with if you want them to end up with someone at all!**


End file.
